


Newspaper

by IronBeast



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Romance, Short, and then they f'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronBeast/pseuds/IronBeast
Summary: Old work from my pastebinTony, Boss of a city newspaper, has a revealing afternoon regarding his secretary
Kudos: 14





	Newspaper

“For the last time, I don't want any of that crap in my paper! You can take your contract and stuff it!” Tony shouted down the phone before slamming down.

He had just finished talking to a Tanuki who wanted a business partnership to help fund his newspaper. He was well aware of what happened to the other newspaper companies that were bought out/Co-owned by monsters, he'd be damned if it happened to him.

Not that he hated monsters completely, hell he liked his brother's raiju wife and daughter. But the business was another cup of tea. 

Taking a calming breath, he almost jammed in the intercom button for her secretary. “Donna, please could you meet me in my office. I need someone on my side to talk to.”

“Of course Tony.” Came a female voice through the intercom.

Tony sighed as he leaned back in his chair and waited for her to arrive. It never took long for her to arrive and soon, she was at his office door knocking. “Come in Donna.” He called out.

A tall, dark-skinned woman entered the room with a couple of cola cans wearing a black suit. Her Jet black hair was cut to shoulder length. And her eyes were a solid amber. Donna had been Tony's secretary for about five years now, and she looked like she hadn't changed a day from when he met her. Tony had hired her for her mind but he could say she wasn't easy on the eyes either.

Now and again he would remember the words he said to her on the day he employed her. “Help me guide this place to greatness.” She had more than held to that. She functioned to fill in the gaps in his mindset and corrected his mistakes in a way no one else could, the paper had thrived as a result.

He liked to think they were close. They would occasionally go out for drinks and dinner together, but neither of them breached the topic of trying a relationship. He didn't know about her, but Tony had a tendency to dwell on what could go wrong before his mind dropped the subject for another day.

“Afternoon boss, you sounded like you needed a drink and coffee machines broken.” Her voice snapped Tony out of his admiration of her and he let loose another sigh and took a can from her as she sat in a guest chair in front of his desk.

“That woman called again.” He said as he opened his can and drank.

Donna rose an eyebrow. “The 'coon or the fallen?” she asked.

“'Coon,” Tony said as he almost slammed her can down. “You'd think they get the message after all the times I rejected them. I don't want their stuff in my paper! We've been going for-”

“Eight generations and you personally for ten years and you're still going strong,” Donna said in an almost robotic tone. Ignoring her Bosses annoyed glare she smiled “You say that every time one of those people call. The only difference is the number of years you've been at it.”

“Can you really blame me?” He huffed. “Ever since the peace act with monsters settling here, people are more concerned with relationships and romance then events, sports, and scientific breakthroughs. Do you know what people are starting to call our paper?”

Donna rose a curious eyebrow but said nothing.

“They call us the `smutless wonder`. We are the probably only news outlet in the city that's main focus is still about the non-erotic goings-on in the world and now we are being ridiculed for it!” righteous rage filled him as he gets up and started to pace while he ranted on. “We are being made fun of just because we actually want to do news, and not some toilet roll that's two steps away from being a porn mag!”

“It's not that bad.” Donna tried to comfort him. “It's not like we're suffering. People read our paper just as much as the others.”

“I know but its grating, getting calls from people day in and out, telling me I'm past it, saying my paper needs to get with the times and all that,” Tony said with his pace slowing down. To look out of his office window.

“Let them say what they want. Think about it, if we're the only straight edge outlet in the city like you said then more people will flock to us for a change of pace, variety is the spice of life after all.” Donna said taking a drink from her can. “You need just need to sit down remember what makes us good enough to stay in the game, instead of what others want us to become.”

Tony stared out the window in a moment of silence before he visibly loosened up. “Your right, I was so caught in the messages from the fallen church and those calls that I've been a little out of place lately. Thanks, Donna, you always know what to say.” He said as he sat down.

“It is what I'm here for.” She said with a smile. “You make the decisions and I make sure they're the ones that don't make us crash and burn.”

“Man isn't that the truth.” Tony laughed and they both drank their cans to that.

Then Donna noticed something on the table that stopped her Laughter, it was a thick orange envelope. “Tony... what is this?”

“Oh that, that's a contract,” Tony said.

Donna's goodwill looked like it was slowly drained out of her. “Contract?” She parroted.

“No big deal really, she probably thought I wouldn't read the thing fully. It's got some bad mojo on it let alone the actual words, don't know what I'm feeling but I don't like it” Tony shrugged. “I was meant to shred that thing.”

Donna leaned forward in her chair and her tone was stern. “Explain please, Tony.”

“Remember Mizuki, that Tanuki we had a meeting with last week?”

“Oh yes, I remember her.” Tony was surprised by the amount of venom in her voice.

“That same woman was one the phone with me before I called you up here sent me that and thought she was being smart, but the stupid thing is pretty much caked in small print left and right that pretty much makes me a slave husband on top of her owning the paper,” Tony said.

“...Husband?” Donna almost whispered in shock. “She tried to make you her husband?” her voice was trembling with barely contained anger. In a flash, she had the contract papers out of the envelope and had her reading glasses on. Her face gaining a more and more murderous expression until she got to the end, where something made her snap.

“That fat-arsed little raccoon Bitch-whore!” She roared. “Who the hell does she think she is, trying to pull this crap?” She clenched the contract in her hand so hard her nails started to rip the paper. “She wants you as a husband? Is she having a laugh? Is this meant to be a prank?”

Tony would have come out of his shock of her outburst and showing emotions he had never seen her do before if it wasn't for the fact that her eyes were glowing an ominous red and the whites were slowly turning black as she ranted on.

“I can almost taste the compulsion magic in this! She was trying to rake you in with treachery! that foolish 'coon, I'll ruin her, I'll wreck her so hard She'll wish she'd never step foot in this city for trying to take what's mine!” With the last word, she tore the papers and in an act that shocked him for the third time today created blue flames in her hands to reduce the scrapes to ashes.

The only sound that followed for what felt like forever was Donna's heavy breathing. Tony want to say something, anything but he could not find the words. He had no idea she as inhuman, and even then, the thought of him being married to someone else riled her up to the point she blew her own secret. He was somewhere between scared and touched at the sentiment.

Donna still seemed out of it so Tony thought enough was enough. “Donna!” he shouted with as much force as he could. His secretary snapped out of the rage-induced haze she was in and looked at him, her eyes returning to `normal` as she blinked. Realization crossed her face that quickly turned to the horror she slowly started to shakily get out of her chair.

“I'm sorry sir, I should not have...What I mean is that... I think I should resign.” She said as she got up and went for the door.

Resign? Leave? Oh hell no! She can't just do what she did and then leave! All this and more ran rampant in Tony's head before he came to a conclusion. “Sit down, Donna Clarkson.” he all but ordered.

She stopped and turned to look at him. Seeing the look on his face, she nodded and returned to her chair. “I'm sorry, you deserve better than me just leaving.”

“Okay, let's start easy,” he said as he gathered his thoughts. “Donna... what exactly are you?”

With a sigh, Donna stood up and removing her jacket and shirt, leaving her in a black lace bra, Raising a hand she stopped him from asking why she was stripping. Putting her clothes to the side she closed her eyes and ad took a deep breath.

Donna's skin changed colour from its chocolaty dark brown to a steaming bright red, her shoulder-length hair reached to her thighs, her ears extended into points and she seemed to gain an inch in height, Large black wings emerged from her back while a sound like pulling Velcro was made as a thin spade-tipped tail emerged from her backside. Black horns grew from her head and when she had opened her eyes, they had regained their red-black look.

“I'm a demon.” She said ash she rolled a shoulder and stretched her wings, her tail looked like it had a mind of its own.”A higher form of a succubus.”

Tony was having a hard time thinking straight, he wanted to enjoy what was in front of him but now as anything but the time “Where you born this way?”

“Yes,” she said.

“Why did you hold out on me?” he asked

“What do you mean?”

“We've known each other for years, I've told you things I haven't even told my family and I'm pretty sure you've done the same. So, why did you lie to me about what you are?” he said.

“Because I didn't want to lose what we have.” She said with her head down. “When I started here, the plan was so easy, get to know you, make you addicted to my body and then make you mine, simple as that. But as we worked together over time I realized how much I loved this job and more importantly...I loved you. Doing it the way I wanted to would have ruined you and this place. I wanted more out of you than that.”

She clicked her fingers and a small purple fire ignited on Tony's desk on it. A page of parchment appeared out of the fire before it was but out. “I love you, Tony, I want you more than anything and I won't stand for anyone else getting you after so long.”

This paper in front of him, it was nothing like the tanukis one, the writing was done by hand and the condition felt more like a marriage than a total abandonment of his self-respect. Tony read though the contract but his mind was reeling. He to one look into her hopeful eyes. Had she held back as much as he did try to not mess things up?

Before he realized it he grabbed his pen and started to laugh. If this was how she felt then failure didn't exist.

“What's so funny Tony? Do you think I'm joking?” Donna said offended.

“Donna.” the said softly. The emotion in his voice made stiffen. “What did I say to you when I employed you five years ago?”

She looked confused for a second before she said: “You asked me to help you guide this place to greatness.”

Right and so far, you are the best assistant I could ask for and a wonderful friend. “Now I need you to do something more for me.” He showed her his pen before signing the parchment. “As my wife, help me guide my life to greatness.”

The next thing he felt was his head hit the floor ad lips pressed to his own as Donna tackled to the floor and kissed him like the apocalypse was coming, it was far from over as the moment she came up for air, she started to undo his shirt.

“Hold up! We can't do it here!” He tried t stall her. “Somebody could come in!” 

Donna sat up, still straddling him, and waved her hand, Tony heard a clicking sound which he was sure was his office door lock. She then looked at him with an expression that could only be described as hunger.

“Problem solved. Now then, let's celebrate our engagement.”

It would be the first time in his life Tony enjoyed pulling an all-nighter in his office.


End file.
